


[ART] You make my tongue loose / I am hopeful and stutter-free

by shikeris



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikeris/pseuds/shikeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titolo a caso preso da "On" dei Bloc Party. Non c'è molto altro da dire, mmh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] You make my tongue loose / I am hopeful and stutter-free

**Author's Note:**

> I do not intend to offend anyone, they don't belong to me, this is something that came out of my mind, etc.

  



End file.
